Spring Again
by BubbleMagic
Summary: It's spring, the season when Syaoran left Sakura, so when she uses the hope card on the same bridge where they parted, what will happen?


Spring Again

By: BubbleMagic

Summary: It's spring, the season when Syaoran left Sakura, so when she uses the hope card on the same bridge where they parted, what will happen?

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, isn't that like obvious? I mean, it's like no duh I

don't own them or else would I be writing this stupid disclaimer? I don't think so...

AquaDream: Shut it, BM.

Me(BM): Okay...

Author's Notes: Hello, minna-san! I'm new with the whole one shot thing, so please leave a review? bats eyelashes

It was spring, Sakura's favorite season. Humming quietly to herself, she smiled happily, but her smile was only to hide the heartache she felt. Its been two years since he left, and she could hardly keep her cheerful demeanor as an onslaught of memories flashed through her head. All is peaceful, until...

"YO, KANJIUU!" Annoyed, she glared at the source of the sound and sure enough, there stood her big brother, Touya, with his best buddy and Sakura's ex-crush, Yukito. The silver-haired man sighed as he heard exactly what he expected to hear: OW!

"Geez, you little monster. I'd think after two years of maturing, you'd stop with these child-act."

Smiling sweetly, she countered. "Well, big brother, you're already in college but you still act like a three-year-old. At least I act like a twelve-year-old, onii-chan." It was almost like a daily routine these days, they'd meet at the end of the sakura tree path, Touya would call her a monster, she steps on his foot, get him to howl, and bid farewell.

"So, Sakura, do you like mornings?" Yukito grinned, knowing she's not a morning person.

"Actually," she took a look at her wailing brother, "I love mornings." With that, she skated past them.

"Conversations with her never bore me," He smiled and turned to his pained friend. "Shall we go?"

Shopping with a duffel bag, a backpack, and skates wasn't Sakura's idea of how to spend her afternoon, but she needed something to distract her today, so she volunteered to do the shopping.

"Let see," She muttered, trying to find the list her father gave her this morning," Ah-ha! Orange, check. Milk, check. Yogurt, check, and junk food, check. All done!"

"HEY WHAT ABOUT MY PUDDING!?" A voice yelled from her backpack, startling everyone in the store. (miles seemed too much of an exaggeration)

"Be quiet, Kero-chan, I'm getting it, geez..." She rolled her eyes and grabbed several pudding mix boxes before zooming to the check-out counter. By the time she was done, it was sunset.

As she headed out, she looked up to see the orange clouds drifting to the slowly sinking sun.

"It's so beautiful..." The

cardcaptor gasped.

Someone else happened to look to the sky. "Sunset, just like when I told her I had to go..."

"Er...I'm lost." Sakura sweat dropped. "Let's think here...I was watching the sunset and not really paying attention to where I'm going...This is bad, and I totally forgot to bring the fly card, very bad,"

Just then she heard a sound behind her. "Who's there?" Silence. "This is SO not funny, whoever you are," She inched away and found herself on the bridge where he parted with her.

" How did I get here? Why did I come here? Kero-chan, KERO!" The little guardian was fast sleep. She groaned. "Just my luck, let see what card I brought with me... the Bubbles, the Cloud, the Erase, the Through, the Sweet, and... the Hope." She looked at the card, remembering how she got it.

Flashback

The room was empty and silent, the

last rays of the sun cascaded through her window and Sakura broke the silence when a single tear dropped.

Suddenly, the room was covered with blinding lights and her tear transformed itself into a card!

"The Hope," She read as it drifted in her hands. "I guess there's always hope in everything." The girl smiled a little.

End of Flashback

"I wonder if there's always hope in everything" She pulled out her star wand and pointed it to the card. "Hope!" The Hope glowed for a second and faded, her own hopes fading with the card. She grabbed the card in frustration. "Well? Where's my hope?" she yelled.

A voice behind her spoke. "Gee, Sakura, you don't have to shout. And here I thought after two years, you'd mature a bit."

Sakura knew that voice. "Li-kun?" She turned around and found a teen with brown hair and amber eyes looking at her with his always serious expression. "SYAORAN!" And she flung herself on him, "I guess what I said was true, there's hope in everything."

"KAWAII! Oh my god, they look so cute! I'm going to call this one, 'Spring Again'." A pair of amethyst eyes sparkled behind her trusty camcorder.

"All well ends well, ne Tomoyo?"

"Yep, Eriol. All well ends well. I NOW PROUNCE YOU WIFE AND HUSBAND! YOU MAY KISS THE BRIDE!" She suddenly shouted, startling the couple on the bridge.

"What?!" Were their only words before they lost their balance and fell, leaving a gigling mad Tomoyo fliming them with tape.

"Oh, this is gonna be so awesome!" She squealed.

The End

Well, how was it? I think it was okay, but to each his/her own way(Gee, now I sound like my mother). I'd like to thank my beta-reader, Kimmie for reading this through for me! Thanks! Be good and review?? Please and thank you! You can e-mail me at too!! g2g, R&R!!

Bubble.


End file.
